fundamentalist_academiafandomcom-20200214-history
Word of Life Bible Institute (New York)
Word of Life Bible Institute (New York) is a Bible College located in Pottersville, New York. Rules & Guidelines as According to Student Handbook Spiritual Life * Chapel is held Wednesday through Friday, and is a required event. ** In addition, student must also take notes during Chapel * Students must attend Sunday Church either at the Institute or an off-campus church. * Dorm devotions are 15 minutes long and take place Monday-Thursday * "Quiet Time" takes place daily inside the dormitories ** Students are not allowed to take part in any activities during "Quiet Time" except for writing in their approved diary (required). * A couple of conferences are scheduled throughout the semester, and student attendance is enforced. Entertainment * Before students are allowed to view any media or play video games, they must attend a seminar covering what is appropriate and what is not in terms of entertainment. * Entertainment is not allowed during "Quiet Time", Devotions or during class hours. * Deans have the final say in terms of what musical instruments are allowed inside the dorm room. * Cell phones must be silenced during "Quiet Time". Student Life/Dating/Residential Life * If one plans to get married prior to attendance, they must communicate with the Student Life Department. * Weddings are not allowed during the semester * Any student who has previously been divorced or separated will not be allowed to date while at Word of Life * Unless they are in the middle of the campus, couples must have a third-party member with them at all times. * Students must fulfill "dorm duties" regularly * Unless a student has a "3.0 GPA" or higher, they are subject to mandatory study hours inside their dorm room. Dress Code * Students are not allowed to wear T-shirts, tank tops, shorts or sweat pants during class. * Women are required to wear one-piece swimsuits while swimming Student Discipline and Consequences * Warnings are issued, usually by residential assistants, as a result of non-cleanliness, studying violation or "quiet time" violation. * 1-Point Violations are issued for three warnings, not attending "Quiet Time", bringing food or drinks into the classroom w/o permission, being tardy to chapel or dress code infractions. * 5-Point Violations are issued for skipping a required event entirely, not having a third-party member for dating or being late for curfew beyond 30 minutes. * Work Hours are assigned as a punishment for accumulating point violations. ** For every five points taken, two (2) work hours are assigned. * Campusing may come in addition to work hours, in which the student is not allowed to leave campus. Emergency Protocol * In the event of a fire drill, student are to evacuate the building and muster in front of different buildings based on where the student is from ** Students from North America and South America line up in front of one building, while students from elsewhere assemble in front of another building. *** This rule applies for fire drills and real fires alike *** Students may also be asked to assemble according to seniority. External Links * Word of Life Student Handbook Category:Level 4.0 High Category:Bible Colleges